


On a Train

by siywrites



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon), おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Infinity Train (Cartoon) Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Karamatsu Angst, Karamatsu-centric, Neglect, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Running Away, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, possible Infinity Train spoilers, post-Season One of Osomatsu-san
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siywrites/pseuds/siywrites
Summary: While running away, Karamatsu encounters a mysterious train.





	On a Train

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first Osomatsu-san fic I've written in a while (and the first under this name). I haven't done much writing in a while, so there may be mistakes.

He got ignored again.

Another day for Karamatsu Matsuno, he arrived back home from doing who-knows-what to the brothers once again ignoring the poor man. 

For a while, he had thought about running away and never having to deal with his negligent family (especially his brothers).

The evening went by uneventfully, with Karamatsu barely getting acknowledged once more (though he decided to just bathe at home for tonight).

Karamatsu took advantage of the empty home to prepare for what was to come. He packed his beloved items (his mirror and diary) and a few essential items (a utility knife, a first-aid kit, his wallet, two glittering blue pens with equally glittering blue ink, a pocket mirror in case he loses his other mirror, and a medium-sized rectangular box for some reason) in a bag, finishing packing just in time for the other brothers to arrive back at home. (Heh, it won’t be so much of a home to him anymore after tonight.) He quickly hid the bag in his drawer.

The rest of the evening went in a blur, and everyone was asleep (save Karamatsu, though he later had to fake being asleep while the other brothers were still up). Careful not to disturb the brothers from their collective slumber, he slipped out from between the other even-numbered brothers. He went to the drawer hiding his packed bag and took it out, tiptoeing around the sleeping brothers (and especially cautious of the unpredictable fifth brother) and eventually leaving the shared bedroom.

Karamatsu tiptoed down the stairs, careful of accidentally waking up their parents. Upon arriving downstairs, he took one last look up in the general direction of the family he’ll be leaving behind and put on his shoes. He then quietly and cautiously opened the front door.

He felt relief wash over him as he took his first step out the door. He felt the frigid winter breeze hit his face and he shivered. He then started walking to the general direction to the train station. 

He wanted to remain as far away from them as possible. If they won’t so much as acknowledge him, then he’ll have to find someone else who will…

With what little money he had with him, he snagged a train ticket and just barely made it before the last of the passengers got into the station. There wasn’t much of a crowd, considering it was late in the night, Karamatsu checked the train schedule overhead and found a bench to sit in. Now all he had to do was wait...

But as Karamatsu sat and waited for the last train to arrive in the station, he felt himself grow more tired and tired…

* * *

Karamatsu later opened his eyes to a dark and empty station. All was silent save for the occasional wind traveling through the tunnel.

He heard a noise approaching from inside the tunnel. He doesn’t remember any other kind of train using these kinds of tracks. 

A bright green glow lit up the tunnel, and a rustic-looking train came to a screeching halt. The sign above one of the train entrances in front of Karamatsu flipped to the destination on Karamatsu’s ticket. 

Said entrance opened to an ominous glowing yellow portal in the midst of total darkness in the train car seemingly with no one else inside.

Despite knowing better than entering unknown places, the allure of the portal got the better of Karamatsu and he felt a pull, beckoning him to go inside. 

The last thing he saw was a blinding white and then a fade to black.


End file.
